Musical Memories
by Whisperpelt
Summary: One night Sam sings a certain song that brings back certain memories to Strongarm. What happens when Steeljaw strikes again and with a new/old Autobot.


**If it weren't for music, I'd don't know what I'll do with my life,honestly. I have a whole idea of what'll happen in my story,The Struggle, in the future. This is a little one-shot I thought of one day. All the characters excpt for Strongarm,Bumblebee,and Megatron are mine to call.** **Sorry if I make spelling mistakes.** **Note:Megatron is in his old form before Beast Wars and Unicron took over his mind and body.**

 **Abandon Underground Bomb Shelter** **outside of Reno, Nevada** **11:38 p.m.** **Third Person Omnicient(Third Person O,to me)**

"I can't believe Mom finally let me spend the night with you bots!" Sam exclaimed. Sam was never a true city girl,infact, she was born to be an adventurer. She had almond brown hair in a braid going down across her left shoulder with bright blue eyes that sparkled framed by cyan and purple glasses. She played football with the big boys in 8th grade for her school. She was slim and muscler. Also headstrong by miles into space,but was a nerd for science,espacially Geology and Astronomy.

"I don't think I'll get my systems check on the scanners tonight with you jamming on your gutair and singing as loud as you can." Strongarm stated,hoping to send a message. She had matured greatly ever since the Auto-Con war. Of course, that was because Sideswipe was out of her grill and she was a trained medic by Ratchet halfway during the war.

"I think it'll be rather fun. It's not very often we get to have a 'girls night',in your words, Sam." Radioactive threw out. She was the leader of the team that had been stationed on Earth for 2 years. The decepticons had recently followed the Autobots and knew very little about this planet.

"Ta-hoe out." An orange and white stripped mech mic-dropped and walked to the training areana.

"Don't want to know what you femmes talk about." Cyber added and followed his twin,except Cyber was white with two orange stripes.

"I wouldn't go so far, the scanners have picked up two unidentified signals just outside of Crown City." Strongarm called. "Wait,four,five,seven...seven signals. And an Autobot in the area. My scanners must be malfunctionig. Unless..."

"Armstrong, what are you thinking?" Radioactive asked.

"It's probably not him. We locked him in stasis centuries ago.'' She told. Then added, "Be cautious if it is,though." She set ground bridge coordanites and a portal appeared. Radioactive,Cyber,Jetstream,and Ta-hoe transformed and sped through the portal.

"Sooo...whatcha want to do?" Sam hopped down onto the keyboard. "How about we tell stories! You still haven't told me where you got that scar." She pointed where the human diaphrame would be on Strongarm.

"It's nothing important you need to know." Strongarm said.

"You always say that." Sam complained. "I'll make you a deal,if you tell me the story...then I won't play anything that'll break the scanners again."

Strongarm thought about it. _Sam won't stop asking intill I tell her, and if I refuse she'll break the scanners again. Another trip to the past couldn't hurt,could it?_ "Alright,only if you don't play anything that'll break the scanners."

"Yes!" Sam hopped into Strongarm's hand and sat down cross-legged.

"Alright,you know the con I was talking about saying we put him in stasis centuries ago?" Sam nodded. "Well, one day I died of plague."

"Wow,real funny. What's the real story?" Sam asked sarcasticlly.

Strongarm shot her a look that said 'be queit or I won't tell'. "This **is** the real story,Sam. So like I said,I died. How am I standing here,you ask? Well, Primus brought me back to life with a warning. I drove to our base at the time as fast as I could,hoping the team wasn't torn to bits. I got to the command center and heard fighting going on at the stasis pods. I ran and found a decepticon team,that we called Steeljaw's pack, fighting with our team. Steeljaw,he resembles an Earth wolf just so you know, pinned my comanding officer,Bumblebee, on the ground. He raised a paw with his claws unsheathed, and just before he brought it down...can you guessed what I did?"

"I bet you punched his lights out." Sam demonstrated. "But,wouldn't your leg injury keep you out from the field?"

"This was before my injury. I was a cadet last time I was on Earth." Strongarm continued. "You were close, I came down on his head with a sidekick hoping to knock his lights out. I smirked at him and said, 'boo-yah!' We charged at eachother and just as I brought my hammer around,he sunk his unsheathed claws into my mid-section. Knockout said I was lucky to be online."

Sam looked up at her. "Hammer?" Strongarm reached back and pulled her decepticon hunter out. It transformed into an Electro-magnetic Spark Hammer. "Woah! It's true!" Sam looked at the hammer with bugged out eyes. "You know what this mood needs? Some old rock-pop style music!" She jumped down and grabbed her gutair and microphone. "Any song requests?"

Strongarm turned around to moniter the scanners. Anybot could go offline in a snap. _The 7 weird signals,the autobot signal, Ta-hoe,Jetstream,Cyber, and-_

Sam started singing.

 _Du du du-du, du du du-du_

 _du du du-du,du du du-du_

 _Du du..._

 _Some legends are told_

 _Some turn to dust or to gold_

 _But you will remember me,_

 _Remember me for Centuries_

 _And just on mistake,_

 _is all it will take,_

 _We'll go down in history_

 _Remember me for Centuries._

 _He-e-e-ey ya,oh He-e-e-ey ya_

 _He-e-e-ey ya,_

 _Remember me for Centuries_

Strongarm tensed.

 _*Flashback*_

 _Come on, Strongarm. Cybertron is counting on you to stop Megatron from starting another war. Everyone is behind too far or critically injured._

She charged at Megatron and fired a spark. _Whelp, that got his attenion._ He looked in her eyes for a few seconds before raising his cannon. She stood paralyzed. _Move!! Gotta move before he gets me. Woah!!_ Someome pushed her out of the way and they both ducked for cover. "* _sigh*_ Thanks, you saved my spark back there." She turned to face him. _It can't be!_

"No problem,Strongarm." He looked at me. "What, never been almost killed by a decepticon?"

 _*End*_

 _Mummified my teenage dreams_

 _No,it's nothing wrong with me_

 _The kids are all wrong_

 _The story's all off_

 _Heavy metal broke my..heart_

 _Come on,come on amd let me in_

 _The bruises on your thighs are like my finger prints_

 _And this is supposed to match_

 _The darkness you felt_

 _I never ment for you to fix yourself_

 _Du du du-du, du du du-du,_

 _du du du-du, du du du-du_

 _Du du..._

 _Some legends are told_

 _Some turn to dust or to gold_

 _But you will remember me_

 _Remember me for centuries_

 _Just one mistake_

 _is all it will take_

 _We'll go down in history_

 _Remember me for centuries_

 _He-e-ey ya, oh he-e-ey ya, he-e-ey ya_

 _Remember me for centuries_

 _I can't stop till the whole world knows my name_

 _'Cause I was only born inside my dreams_

 _Until you die for me, as long as there's a light,my shadow's over you_

 _Cause I,I am the opposite of amnesia_

 _You're a cherry bollosm_

 _You're about to bloom_

 _You look so pretty but you're gone so soon_

 _Du du du-du,du du du-du,_

 _du du du-du, du du du-du_

 _Du du..._

Strongarm turned to look at Sam. _Remember me for centuries,_ _he said. This is our song, I didn't know Fallout Boy music was still active centuries later_ , she thought. She turned back to the screen and looked down. She started singing along very,very quietly.

 _Some legends are told_

 _Some turn to dust or to gold_

 _But you will remember me_

 _Remember me for cenuries_

 _And just one mistake_

 _is all it will take_

 _we'll go down in history_

 _Remember me for centuries_

":Armstrong,we need a bridge.:" Radioactive commed. ":And prepare the medical bay,Ta-hoe's injured badly.:" Strongarm set bridge and ran to get her medical supplies.

 _He-e-ey ya,oh he-e-ey, he-e-ey ya_

 _Remember me for centuries_

 _We've been her forever_

 _And here's the frozen proof_

 _I could scream forever_

 _We are the poisend youth_

 _Du du du-du,du du du-du,_

 _Du du du-du, du du du-du_

 _Du du..._

Strongarm went back into the command center. The ground bridge closed as Cyber came through with Ta-hoe leaning on him with heavy energon leaking."Medical Bay!" She commanded. Someone was singing along with Sam.

 _Some legends are told_

 _Some turn to dust or to gold_

 _But you will remember me_

 _Remember me for centuries_

 _Just one little mistake_

 _Is all it will take_

 _We'll go down in history_

 _Remember me for centuries_

 _He-e-ey ya,oh he-e-ey, he-e-ey ya_

 _Remember me for centuries_

Strongarm looked at who was singing along. She stood there shocked as Cyber went by with Ta-hoe to the medical bay.

 _We'll go down in history_

 _Remember me for centuries_

(End)

"Hey, you're back." Sam looked around. ''Who's that?" Strongarm shook out of her daze.

"I'll explain later, Sam. Ta-hoe's injured." She ran down to the medical bay to patch him up.

"Hi, I'm Sam." Sam stuck her hand up for the Autobot to shake. "I'm the raddest,baddest, and nerdiest person rolled into one you'll ever meet, uh.."

"Bumblebee." Bumblebee took her hand in two fingers.

"Hey, your Strongarm's comanding officer when she was still a cadet." Sam stated. "She told me how she got her scar before I played Centuries by Fallout Boy. By the way, you've got an amazing singing voice. Want to duet sometime?"

Bumblebee knelt closer to Sam. "I'll tell you a little secrect. Centuries is Strongarm and my song. It started by me telling her 'remember me for centuries' before the war."

"So you mean you two are married?" Sam pryed.

"In human terms, yes.Keep this between us,okay?" Bumblebee stood and went to talk with Jetstream.

 _So that explains why Strongarm wears that tire rim around her left ring finger all the time. She's married to her old commanding officer! How sweet..._ Sam thought.

 **Hope y'all enjoyed. I don't mind if you use ideas from my different stories or draw art about them. Be on the lookout for updates to The Struggle. This is a band I suggest you listen to if you like rock or pop music. Fallout Boy and Imagine Dragons... ;}**


End file.
